Tamers
by Parulla Akatsuki
Summary: Uma pequena one-shot, bem bobinha por sinal. MalikXFourier HubertXPascal. Uma pequena adaptação do final da arca do futuro.


Yo povo!

Hahahaha! Acabei de dar fim no Tales of Graces, completando assim 10 jogos acabados dos 12 lançados. Sou meio viciado, não?

Ultimamente eu venho pensando no pobre capitão Malik Caesar ( Na qual foi o personagem que joguei desde que ele entrou no grupo) e não pude deixar de notar que ele merecia um final melhor que o deram. Poxa, o cara passou por muita coisa. Então comecei a pensar em um possível par para ele, e tcharam! Saiu essa pequena one shot!

_**Tamers**_

- Fourier, você veio me ver! – Exclamou Pascal num misto de surpresa e felicidade. Que não durou muito até notar a expressão raivosa de sua irmã, que ia em sua direção a passos firmes e pesados.

- Te ver? – Fourier segurava a face de sua irmã mais nova, chacoalhando-a. – Até parece! Eu poderia sentir seu cheiro à milhas de distância! Quantos dias se passaram desde seu último banho? – Pascal deu uma risada sem graça.

- Eu meio que esqueci. – Fourier levou uma mão à testa, cansada.

- Eu desisto. Eu recuso a continuar cuidando de você. – Esticou o braço e segurou sua irmã, que tentava fugir de fininho, pelo cangote.

- Eeek! – Gemeu Pascal, ao ser levantada do chão.

- Alguém quer tirar esse gato de rua das minhas mãos? – E olhou para Malik, que virou o rosto na mesma hora.

- Desculpe, mas eu sou mais de cachorros, sabe? – Fourier o olhou espantada. Ficou mais espantada ainda quando sua irmã soltou um miado. Sua expressão voltou a ficar séria, e seus olhos pousaram em Hubert, que recuou incrédulo. Só ficou realmente nervoso, quando Fourier literalmente pôs sua irmã contra seu peito.

- É melhor você esfrega-la, assim como você faria com um gato de rua. – Hubert não sabia o que fazer, nem o que dizer. Foi pego de guarda baixa, muito baixa. E a situação ficou ainda mais desconfortável quando ela o fitou, levemente ruborizada.

- Miau. Seja gentil comigo okay? Miau! – Hubert ruborizou, enquanto os outros sorriam de canto. Ele precisava fazer algo rápido, não poderia ficar embaraçado na frente de todo mundo, e também não sabia se ela estava falando sério. Pegou-a do cangote, e a largou no chão, demasiado brutalmente.

- Gyah! – Gemeu Pascal.

- Você não precisa da minha ajuda para tomar banho! – Disse envergonhado.

- Nossa irmão caçula, você é mais assustador que a Fourier! – Fourier fez uma cara brava, e Malik soltou um pequeno sorriso. Fourier o encarou, e ele tornou a ficar sério, como se nada houvesse acontecido.

- Pare de me chamar assim, meu nome é Hubert! Não consegue se lembrar? – Pascal levantou-se.

- Hmph, okay. – Disse ainda de cabeça baixa. Hubert continuava com um olhar sério, mas dessa vez não estava tão carrancudo quanto o normal, talvez ainda estivesse surpreso com tudo o que estava acontecendo. Subitamente, Pascal ergueu a cabeça e apontou um dedo em sua face, fazendo-o recuar um passo. – Hey, eu já sei! Vou te chamar de Hu! – Disse sorridente.

- Hu? – Repetiu ele, envergonhado, enquanto Pascal se dirigia até onde estavam sua irmã e Poissum.

- Muito bem pessoal, eu preciso ir. – Pascal virou-se sorrindo. – Te vejo depois, Hu! – Deu bastante ênfase no apelido dado, e Hubert ficou sem ação alguma. Vendo que o jovem azulado não conseguia raciocinar direito, Malik resolveu tomar a palavra, e desviar um pouco a atenção do jovem major encabulado.

- Isso é um adeus para mim também. – Falou o ex-capitão, sorrindo.

- Obrigado por tudo, capitão Malik. E você também Pascal. – Disse Asbel.

- Adeus pessoal. – Falou Sophie.

- Até a próxima. – Finalizou Richard. – Asbel, Richard, Sophie e Cheria viraram-se e rumaram até a saída da cidade. Pascal olhou para Poissum e Fourier, que replicou com um olhar confuso. De surpresa, seu braço foi pego pela mão de sua irmã, que começou a acenar.

- Tchau pessoal, os vejo por aí! – Exclamou Pascal. Poissum acenava suas duas mãos igualmente feliz, enquanto Fourier olhava para o lado, num misto de vergonha e irritação. Malik rumou até Hubert, que ainda permanecia imóvel no mesmo lugar olhando abobadamente para Pascal. Malik o segurou pelos ombros, e virou-o de costas para as mulheres acenantes. Sussurrou.

- Domar um gato de rua leva uma boa energia. – Disse para Hubert, entregando-lhe um pequeno aparelho, que mais parecia um comunicador. – Então agüente firme. – Separou-se dele, e deu um tapa em suas costas, para fazê-lo voltar um pouco a si. – Te vejo por aí. – Cumprimentou-o de lado, e seguiu andando, agora com suas mãos na cintura. Hubert sorriu abobado, e acenou. Pascal, Fourier e Poissum viraram-se, e seguiram seu rumo. Hubert olhou mais uma vez para o aparelho, e então correu para alcançar o capitão.

- Espere! – Chamou, e o homem virou-se. – Eu queria te agradecer por isso, vai ser muito útil.

- Não há de que.

- Mas uma coisa me intriga capitão. Como você obteve isso? – Malik sorriu.

- Isso é um acessório muito útil para nós domadores.

- Nós? – Malik chegou perto e falou em um meio sorriso.

- Você vai domar um gato de rua, e eu domarei um lobo solitário. – Disse. Hubert o encarou confuso, e quando sua atenção parou em uma das mulheres que estava com seus braços cruzados e expressão nada amigável em sua face, a ficha caiu.

- Bem, então boa sorte com ela. Você vai precisar! – Completou, curvando-se em despedida e correndo para alcançar o grupo de seu irmão. Olhou uma última vez para trás e sorriu ao ver a mulher gritar com Malik, enquanto este tentava se defender. Lobo solitário? Fourier agora era um dragão que cuspia fogo!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ah sim! Malik X Fourier é meu casal improvável (ou não) favorito! Óbvio, tive que comentar também Hubert X Pascal, essa cena foi melhor que a pseudo proposta de casamento do Asbel, em minha opinião. Olha só que coincidência, essa é a primeira fic de ToG em português, assim como a primeira fic de ToA em português também é minha! :D

Reviews? * ¬ *

Até a próxima fic, que deve sair em breve! xD


End file.
